


Only of What's Mine

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Inappropriate Use of the Mystic Arts, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is 18, Possessive Stephen Strange, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Peter wasn't expecting to find an Alpha so soon after turning 18.  After all, many Omegas don't bond with an Alpha at all until they're in their mid-20s at least.  But after everything on Titan and the Snap and then the Blip and Mr. Stark nearly killing himself to destroy Thanos once and for all, Stephen had taken an interest in Peter.  And Peter, god help him, was just as taken with the Alpha.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 459





	Only of What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my SpiderStrange discord.

**Only of What's Mine**

* * *

Peter wasn't expecting to find an Alpha so soon after turning 18. After all, many Omegas don't bond with an Alpha at all until they're in their mid-20s at least. But after everything on Titan and the Snap and then the Blip and Mr. Stark nearly killing himself to destroy Thanos once and for all, Stephen had taken an interest in Peter. And Peter, god help him, was just as taken with the Alpha.

Stephen's a possessive bastard, as arrogant and commanding as Alphas can be. But he's also devoted to Peter and has made it clear that there's very little he won't do for him. (And Peter gets the feeling that if the choice came down to the world or Peter, Stephen would, in fact, let the world burn.)

His Alpha is a playful sort, too. Well, Stephen considers it to be playful; Peter calls it torture. "C'mon, Darling, work for my knot. I know you can hit those targets. Take them out and then I'll give it to you, fill you up." And fuck does Stephen give it to Peter.

Alpha's aren't small to begin with, usually, but Stephen's in a league of his own. Peter himself is perfectly average, like all male Omegas, but his length is small compared to his Alpha's. He wonders how he can even take it, but as Stephen likes to remind him, "your body is made to be filled with my cock."

Stephen is always reminding Peter of how he's basically exists to ride or be pounded by Stephen's cock, a perfect place for Stephen to pop his knot. And while Peter had grown up with such progressive influences like Aunt May and MJ and knows that Omegas are not even remotely less than Alphas and Betas, he likes when Stephen talks to him like he does.

Because it's often followed by Stephen commenting how lucky he is to have Peter, how he can't imagine his life without him. "I'm only your Alpha because you allow me to be. And I'll never forget that."

So Peter and Stephen are happy.

Of course, that doesn't mean everyone is exactly thrilled.

Mr. Stark, complete with new red and gold nanotech arm and recovering better than predicted from his use of the Infinity Stones, is not pleased that Peter is now tied to an Alpha who is more than 15 years his elder. "It doesn't matter that you're 18 - he's Gandalf the Going Fucking Gray! You're still a kid!"

"Says the man who was sleeping with barely legal models for most of his late 20s and 30s," Peter snipes back. "We just fit."

"For now," Mr. Stark agrees. "But statistically, not for long." Then he sighs, relenting. "Why him, Peter?"

Peter wants to roll his eyes, but doesn't. Stephen's not the biggest fan of that and Peter supposes he's conditioned at this point. "Because he makes me happy. Why can't you be happy at knowing that? Why go through all the effort of bringing me back if I can't be happy?"

"I am glad that you're happy; I just hope it stays that way. I care about you, Kid."

"I care about you too, Mr. Stark." At one time, the Alpha had been Peter's world. Now he's an Alpha with an Omega wife and the cutest little Alpha girl at home.

Wanda gives Stephen the shovel talk; it's amusing to see Stephen actually intimidated by the powerful Omega witch. And Stephen doesn't brush off her concerns, instead assures her that he never wants to hurt him and thanks her for looking out for Peter. "I'm glad he has friends who care about him as much as I do."

Peter kisses him at that comment, and he knows that goes a long way to ease Wanda's concerns. "Almost as much as you do," he corrects, after.

Aunt May is still on the fence, but Peter thinks Stephen's winning her over more days than not. She likes that Stephen hasn't been a 'knot 'em and leave 'em" Alpha at the very least.

MJ takes one look at Stephen and pronounces him a Sugar Alpha. Then she asks Peter "you happy?" And accepts Peter's nod. Then she looks at Stephen. "Keep him that way."

Ned is just star struck and wants to see magic.

The other Avengers aren't too bothered, however Steve Rogers, old man now, disapproves. Peter and Stephen don't fucking care.

"He thinks you're a dirty pervert taking advantage of poor, innocent me," Peter teases, as Stephen fingers him open. (For all the good it will do considering the monster cock he has.)

"I _am_ a dirty pervert," Stephen agrees. "But there's very little poor or innocent about you, Peter." He bites at his mark. "And you like that I'm older, I can smell your arousal every time the subject comes up. I still remember the first time I smelled it. I barely got a full conversation out of you before you were begging for it," Stephen reminds him, rubbing his prostate. "So needy."

Peter tries to jerk at the sensation but Stephen has him pinned by magic so that all he can do is take it. "I was starting my heat!" Peter counters. "I'd have begged anyone." His Alpha is _so_ full of himself sometimes.

Stephen narrows his eyes. "Is that so?" He withdraws his fingers and starts to slick up his erection, angry and red.

"But you didn't beg anyone," Stephen says, voice deceptively soft. "You begged _me_." He lifts Peter's legs up and over his shoulders, putting Peter's spit-and-slick wet hole on display. "I was far from the only Alpha who took notice of you. Thor had a gleam in his eye for you, so did Captain Marvel and M'Baku and even that one young man from Tennessee. In fact, many of them were quite smitten with you. But you didn't even look at them, Peter. You looked at me."

Then Stephen slams into him without warning, filling Peter to the point where he feels like he's going to be split in two.

"You know it, and I know it, so don't try to play it off like you've never been anything but desperate for me and my cock."

Stephen pulls out and then pounds back in as roughly as before. And he does it again and again, each thrust drawing a moan from Peter. “Yes,” he drawls, fucking into Peter, savoring the tight heat around his cock. “You clearly only chose me as a last resort.”

“N-No!” Peter cries, when Stephen stills. “Never!”

“No?” Stephen asks, unmoving. “You said you would have begged anyone, that I was just convenient because of your heat.”

“I didn’t mean it!” Peter whines.

“So you lied to me,” Stephen tells him. He makes a tsk-ing sound. “You know how I feel about that, Peter.”

“I was just teasing!” He wants Stephen to move, to keep fucking him like he needs. His own erection is insistent, painful.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to tease you right back,” Stephen decides, starting to move again, but horribly slow.

Stephen’s idea of teasing is keeping Peter on edge as he uses the Omega’s body, scarred hands digging into soft, pale thighs and cock battering his prostate on every merciless thrust. It’s agony to have pleasure build and build with no release, no outlet and Stephen’s so versed in the human body that it’s ages before he even needs to consider using a spell to keep Peter strung out.

"Cheeky Omega, thinking you can make me jealous, like I have any doubts who you belong to." He leans down, still driving into Peter with the kind of force he's only previously felt whenever Stephen's in a rut. "But I like to hear you say it, so beg. Beg me for it."

God help him, Peter does. He never can resist Stephen, hasn't been able to since the night Stephen had approached him at the compound, weeks after Thanos was defeated. "Please, please Stephen I need you oh my god I need you so bad don't want anyone else but you. You're it, my Alpha, never going to get enough of you, never going to stop wanting you."

"Keep going," Stephen prompts. "Why me? Why me and not another Alpha?"

"Stephen!" Peter whines. "Please!"

"Tell. Me." The words are each delivered with a long, grinding thrust that has Peter clenching his fists until he's sure he'll break us own bones.

"You're strong, a-and smart! You take care of - oh god! - you t-take care of m-me! You put me in my place and own me. Ugh, fuck! You fuck me so good." Peter moans loudly.

"Don't ever forget it," Stephen growls, finally releasing the spell keeping Peter on edge. He fucks Peter, determined to have Peter come just from his cock. It's not long before Peter cries out his release and clenches around him, spider-strength gripping his cock perfectly tight and he shoves in, knot popping and tying them together as he comes.

Stephen rolls them on their sides, careful not to jostle Peter too much while he's helpless on his knot. He kisses Peter's neck, sucking and nibbling at his mating mark. Peter sighs happily, the scent of pleased Omega flooding the air. "I love it when you get mean," he says.

"Is that why you rile me up?" Stephen asks. He knows, of course; this is a game they often play. Peter will tease him and deflate his admittedly large ego, so the Alpha will remind him of who he belongs to. Stephen will mention a "proper" Omega he's come across and how much easier life could be for him to spark such jealousy in Peter that he'll push the Alpha back and ride him with a fury. 

"You make it so easy," Peter admits, smiling. "Such an easy mark."

Stephen merely chuckles and nips hard on Peter's neck. "And I have my easy mark, right here." He kisses the bite and holds Peter while he works the spell to ensure that other Alphas won't be able to mark him. Peter notices the tingle of magic and asks what Stephen's doing. Stephen, honest as always, tells him.

"Stephen, you've already marked me! I've marked you! This is unnecessary!"

"Maybe," Stephen says, rubbing a thumb over his mark at Peter's scenting gland. "But some Alphas forget their place."

Peter melts into his Alpha's touch, letting out little yips of satisfaction. "You're so possessive," he mumbles.

"Only of what's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the fluffiest SpiderStrange I've ever managed. Big personal victory. I mean, Stephen's still possessive but it's more to the whole Alpha thing in this fic.


End file.
